freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Mississippi
The Battleship Mississippi, constructed in 745 A.S., is the oldest ship still serving in the Liberty Navy. Affectionately referred to by more than one high-ranking officer as "Old Miss," the Mississippi is set to be decommissioned in 805 A.S. and turned into an orbiting military museum. Until that time, it is assigned to the Texas System where it provides additional security for the prison ships in orbit around Planet Houston and attempts to hold the Texas Line surrounding the F-Zone. The Mississippi is under the command of Captain Dane Caruthers. Infocard *CLASS: Eagle *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Defender - $12,260 Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $408 *Oxygen - $6 *Toxic Waste - $40 *Water - $48 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Lavablade Turret Mk I *Lavablade Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "The Xenos must be destroyed at all costs — they make it difficult for non-Liberty corporations to do their jobs here. Perhaps if Liberty does not care about this problem, we will begin letting them take care of their own waste problems." "From Dortmund in the heart of Rheinland we bring MOX to this ship so that it can power its magnificent engines. Once we arrive and deliver the MOX we pick up the Toxic Waste produced in the ship's reactors and ship it back to Dortmund to be reprocessed into fresh reactor fuel." "ALG has had to take some of the profits gained from doing business in this sector to pay Bounty Hunters for protection. There are all manner of criminals in this system, and this last leg of our journey is usually the most dangerous. So a little protection from the Bounty Hunters is always welcome." Bounty Hunters Guild "The Texas system at one time was just wide open space with a couple planets. All the crap you see in this system — the dark matter clouds, the debris fields with the radiation — it is all Ageira's fault. It all happened one fateful day centuries ago." "The prisons here are revolving doors for the criminals. That is why if you want to get rid of crime, you have to kill the criminals. I don't know where you come down on the rehabilitation issue, but I think it's just a phony work used by politicians and corporate spin wizards." "If you're looking for Xenos, I recommend you check out the South Dallas Debris Field here in the southern edge of the system, hidden away. It's rumored that there's a Jump Hole leading to Hudson." "I used to live planetside on Houston. They're always going through some drought. Worked in the phosphate Fertilizer plant for a while as a supervisor for the LPI, then I switched to Consumer Goods. Let me tell you, I wouldn't buy any of that junk they produce in here. So here I am with the Guild, where I belong." "I don't like hanging around this base, but I can put my ear to the ground and hear where the navy is encountering criminals nearby. That way I can use my sources and the navy's sources to track down the scum I'm hired to kill." "I actually spent some time on the Huntsville a few years back, but I'm one of the smart ones. It is a downward spiral to stay in the crime business in Texas; sooner or later you're going to get a life sentence or you're going to get killed. I've never heard of a Rogue or Xeno retiring rich." "Not too long ago there was a prison break by some Rogues from a Sugarland work convoy in the East Dallas Debris Field. They fled into the Pequena Negra Cloud, pursued by a Bounty Hunter named Annie "Shorty" Davis. She flew a nice rig called "the Avenger." The Rogues eventually doubled back and escaped through the California Hole. Annie must have gotten confused in there, or maybe her ship was damaged by some enemy fire. Either way, she never emerged from that dark cloud." Liberty Navy "After the Dallas incident this system went to hell. I guess it was a bad idea in the long run to make one system the depository for all criminals within a House and a government test area." "This system used to be the testing grounds for Ageira's Jump Gate projects in the early days of Liberty. After the Dallas got destroyed with about half of Texas, the government pulled stakes and left the system." "The epicenter of the Dallas explosion was almost directly across the sun from us, between those two dark matter clouds. Rumor has it that a Jump Hole was formed by the incident. That's when all the crime problems in Liberty started." "We do the majority of the patrolling here in the system. We are commissioned with curbing the criminal activity in Texas, but it is almost an impossible job. Every time we bring one in, they are releasing two more for time served, and most of them are coming back." "One of my ancestors was on guard duty aboard the Dallas on that fateful day. He and everyone else onboard was killed instantly. The ironic part was that the naval commander had recommended the ship be moved to a safe distance from the experimental Jump Gate, so the test didn't begin until they had repositioned the Dallas to twice the normal distance." "If the Bounty Hunters and LPI weren't so damned easy to bribe, Liberty would have much less crime on her hands. But that's what happens when you hire a corporation to do the government's job, or when dealing with mercenaries." "Many of the prisoners aboard the two penal ships in this system are petty criminals who don't deserve the sentence they got, but that doesn't matter to the LPI. They just want workers for their facilities, so they will arrest everyone they can." "Once the government pulled out of the system, half the people in Texas lost their jobs. All the money here was government money, and overnight it was gone. Crime exploded three hundred percent within the first ten years." "Did you know that there weren't any Jump Holes in Texas before the Dallas incident? The criminals in all of Sirius were helped more than they could possibly know. Texas is the crossroads of the criminal universe. If it weren't for the Jump Holes, we would have crime locked down to nothing." "In 521, the supply ship Ft. Worth was approaching the Dallas Research Station from Houston when it was caught in the tremendous system-wide explosion that occurred during the failed Jump Gate experiment. The ship was far enough away from the initial blast that some people think it may still be floating out there in the Grande Negra Cloud. The Ft. Worth was carrying a full load of Jump Gate Parts." "Somewhere in the Grande Negra Cloud, the main complex of the Dallas Research Station is rumored to still have some relatively intact pieces. There was a lot of Superconductor research there, so some storage containers may still exist." Universal Shipping "It is our pleasure to deliver the goods that keep this military installation operational. That way we know that they have every reason to track down and kill the murderous pirates who harass our shipping." "This ship requires that we bring supplies from Houston. These Commodities are necessary to keep the crew and ship maintained and equipped." "We ship excess Water, H-Fuel, and Oxygen to the Sugarland. We are a company dedicated to keeping crime at a minimum by making sure the authorities have all they need to do their jobs." Category:Bases Category:Battleship Category:House Militaries Category:Liberty Ship